Troubled Whirlpool
by Shd.Mage
Summary: Naruto has been feeling a little down. Hinata is the only one to notice what will she do to cheer him up?A Naru x Hina Story. My first NonOne shot so R&R or else no new chapters for awhile!
1. Chapter 1

Ok yeah My first Non-One shot story so yeah R&R people or else you wont get the next chapter anytime soon!

I do not own Naruto (I really wish i did though!...but oh well...sigh)

So yeah here's the first Chapter. (Im too lazy to name the chapters so deal with it)

Based a little after shippuden by the way.

* * *

"Good job team!" Yelled the now official yellow haired chunin. "Yeah you got him good Konohamru!" Moegi Complimented. "heh heh thanks Moegi, it was nothing really" Konohamru rubbed the back of his head and had a slight blush. Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon we're jumping through the tree's back to the village from their recent mission in the land of the waves. "it was nice to meet old man Tazuna again…." Naruto said aloud.

"oh! So he's the one you had to protect from Zabuza?" Moegi asked "Yeah! Ha ha I didn't even know that they named that bridge after me either!" Naruto said. "How could you not know about a bridge named after yourself?" Udon asked adding a sniffle at the end. "Well I left before they named it so I didn't really get the chance to hear about it." Naruto said jumping off another branch.

"Well were here guys!" Konohamaru said as they landed on the ground in front of Konoha. "I'll report to Tsunade baa-chan so you guys can go rest or something" Naruto said as they walked past the gates. "Nah….we'll do it Naruto we're going to get another mission anyways!" Konohamaru yelled as he and his team took off towards the Hokages office

. "……right" Naruto sigh to himself walking towards the Cemetery. ' I don't have any plans for the rest of the day…..' Naruto thought walking onward looking at the ground with a depressed look on his face. Naruto passed by the Yamanaka Flower shop and bought a few flowers and kept walking towards the Cemetery.

Naruto reached the Cemetery Gates and greeted the guard up front and walked on. 'Well here we are….' Naruto thought as he walked up to the Third Hokages Tombstone. 'Things sure are different since you've been gone old man……' Naruto thought as he placed the flowers in front of the gravestone. Naruto stood there looking at the tombstone. '…..We all miss you old man…' Naruto thought.

--Later--

The timid lavender eyed Hyuuga walked up to the guards "Hinata-Sama" they said simultaneously and bowed and Hinata bowed in respond "H-H-hello" she said and she walked by with a large amount of flowers in her hands into the cemetery. 'huh?...oh is that Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought to herself.

She walked up to the Third Hokages tombstone and laid the flowers in front of it and stood next to Naruto just looking at the tombstone. Hinata just slightly looked over at Naruto's face unnoticed. She noticed that he had bags under his eyes and was frowning. '….how long has he been standing here?...' Hinata thought to herself.

"…S-s-so N-naru-Naruto…H-h-how was y-your m-mission?" Hinata stuttered. "huh?...oh…..Oi Hinata…..Fine….." Naruto said barely looking over at Hinata. "I-I-is there some-something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Ha ha of course there isn't! I'm perfectly fine!" Naruto said forcing a smile and looking over to Hinata. '…..Something is wrong….' Hinata thought. "Well I need to get going then….. See you later Hinata!" Naruto Said walking off to the Cemetery Gates. Hinata looked back at the tombstone '…..Naruto has changed after you passed on…… But now….I don't know..…something's wrong with him…..please let him be ok.'

--Next Day--

Naruto and Shikamaru were standing in Tsunade's office. They were just assigned to a mission to kill a band of thieves that were terrorizing the village hidden in the mist. When only Shikamaru and Naruto were in her office at the time.

When Naruto Heard they would be going back to the hidden mist again he said " Huh? Wow Crimes been up around there huh? This'll be the third time I've gone there……second time this week." And Shikamaru Answered back "Ever since the Bridge was built more and more Criminals have been able to escape to there seeing how the bridge isn't exactly 'Heavily Guarded' so a lot of criminals are able to sneak into the hidden Mist."

"Hmm….yeah I guess that makes sense then……..hey where's our last team member?" Naruto Asked "We sent for Neji Hyuuga to go on this mission as well" Tsunade said answering his question. After about 4 minutes of waiting Hinata walked through the office door.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade said questioning "umm…..N-N-Neji-san isn't a-ab-able to go on the m-m-mission because of his training…." Hinata stuttered out noticing Naruto in the room. "hmph…….well then Hinata you will be assigned Neji's spot in the mission ok?!" Tsunade yelled "H-hai" Hinata muttered back. "Now that everyone is here…." Shikamaru started off "We can get going right?" Shikamaru asked Tsunade. "First you have to Brief Hinata on the mission" Tsunade said back.

"Eh?...Why cant we tell her on the way there?" Naruto asked "Because at the rate of Criminals showing up in the forests around here we could be ambushed at any second" Shikamaru said. After a Short Briefing the three were all set to go. "Now..." Tsunade started walking over to the closest window and opening it "...GO!" Tsunade yelled. "Hai!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata yelled simultaneously standing and then took off through the window.

The three Shinobi were Jumping through the Village Towards the front gate when they reached it they all stopped before running out. "Ok show me your weapons" Shikamaru said. Hinata and Naruto held open their weapon pouches. Shikamaru looked at both of their Supplies.

"…….ok then our formation will be this" Shikamaru said taking a stick and drawing his name in the dust "I will be in the front…" He wrote Naruto's Name right below his own "Naruto just like in the Rescue mission will be in the center…" and Shikamaru wrote Hinata's name underneath Naruto's "And also like in the rescue mission the Hyuuga will be placed in the back for surveillance of behind…..just in case" Shikamaru said standing up. "You know what you have to do Hinata?" Shikamaru asked

"Y-Yes N-Neji-san told me about th-the rescue m-mission….." Hinata responded. "Right then….. well lets go" Shikamaru said turning to the gates. They all took off at once and started jumping through the forest.

--Later--

"…Ok team I think we should take a break here!" Shikamaru yelled back stopping on a tree branch and standing up. Naruto Landed next to him and stood up next to him along with Hinata next to Shikamaru on his other side. They then dropped to the ground and set up camp.

"Right…..Naruto mind getting some firewood?" Shikamaru asked after putting up the tent. "Hai" Naruto said then walked off into the forest. "Hinata can you check the perimeter one more time?" Shikamaru said looking towards Hinata "Hai" she said back and activated her Byakugan.

'I'll set up traps around the camp just in case…' Shikamaru thought and walked off into the forest with his supplies. Hinata was checking the perimeter with her byakugan '……nothing to the north…..' She focused in a different direction 'nothing to the west……' she Changed her focus once again '…..Shikamaru is setting up traps to the south……nothing beyond that…..' and she focused her eyes towards the east '……Naruto is…….huh?' She noticed he was Clutching a metallic object tightly in his right hand. 'What is that?' Hinata focused on the object... 'A…..a headband?' She thought for a second. '….oh yeah…' she noticed the horizontal scratch across the leaf symbol 'Its Sasuke's head band…..I remember now…..' She also noticed that the metal started digging into his skin and caused him to bleed. '……..that's right……Sasuke died awhile back…..'

She noticed a tear splash on the metal of the head band. She focused up around Naruto's eyes '…..he's……he's crying…..' Hinata felt tears starting to come to her eyes. "Oi Hinata!" Shikamaru yelled from behind her "are you done with the perimeter check!?" She quickly wiped her eyes and responded "Y-y-yes…..all c-clear" she said looking back at Shikamaru. "ok good……hmm…..Naruto should be here by now……Hinata did you see him?" Shikamaru asked. "H-hai….he's still gathering wood." She said back then walked into the tent and laid out the Sleeping bags.

It was 10 minutes later when about 3 Naruto's came back with a stack of wood taller then Naruto himself. "Oi guys! Got the wood!" Naruto yelled. "Baka…..We didn't need this much…." Shikamaru said placing his hand on the wood as the Naruto's placed it all on the ground. "Ha ha ha!" Naruto Laughed and placed his hands behind his head and said "yeah well we're going to have the biggest fire you've ever seen!"

Shikamaru sighed and began stacking the wood for the fire as did the Naruto's. Hinata later finished setting up the tent and walked out with some food supplies to see a raging camp fire. "Whew! That took a while" Naruto said loudly looking at the blazing fire and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Man…..pretty strong blaze….." Shikamaru added "I-I-I Have the f-f-food…." Hinata stuttered. "Great!" Naruto said.

After about 30 minutes the food was ready and Hinata handed Shikamaru and Naruto both plates that looked like they were from the fanciest Restaurant they could imagine. Hinata Grabbed her own and sat down next to both of them inside of the tent seeing how it was starting to sprinkle out side. "W-Wow Hinata-Chan." Naruto said his mouth watering looking at his plate. "Yeah this is…." Shikamaru started and paused as he ate another bite of his meal "….Really good" Shikamaru finished. "ahhh……" Naruto said lying back onto his sleeping bag. "Now THAT was a good meal!" Naruto said. The other two looked at him questioningly "N-n-naruto your d-done already?...a-a-are you still hungry?" Hinata asked. "hmmm?...nah I'm fine but thanks a lot Hinata" He said patting his stomach.

Shikamaru noticed the bandage on Naruto's right hand and asked "Oi Naruto…whats wrong with your hand?" Naruto slightly jolted "H-h-he Cut himself w-when p-picking up w-wood" Hinata said " I s-s-saw it with m-my B-b-byakugan…" Hinata finished. "Hmm….alright then." Shikamaru said finishing the last of his meal.

"Ok then…..we need to decide in which order we take look out shifts in." Shikamaru said lying back onto his sleeping bag. "I think I'll take first watch" Shikamaru said "I'll ta-" Naruto began to say "I'll take second Watch….." Hinata said over him on accident and slightly blushed. "alright then…." Shikamaru said standing up and walking out the tent "try to get some sleep before your shifts you two." Shikamaru said into the tent before he closed it.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 1 guys! R&R or else you wont get another chapter anytime soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Here we are people the second chapter of Troubled Whirlpool.

Once again I do not own Naruto (once again I wish I did……and once again….sigh)

So yeah……..Second chapter! (Once again to lazy to come up with chapter titles so once again….deal with it)

And Once again remember based AFTER Shippuden (just a little bit after)

* * *

After Shikamaru left there was a silence inside the tent…… Naruto just looked off to his right away from Hinata and Hinata looked to the floor while sitting on her knees…… ' I should talk to him…..' Hinata thought "Na-" Hinata began but Naruto interrupted and said "Be right back Hinata I've got to go to the bathroom real quick…" He got up opened the tent and walked out closing the tent behind him.

Outside Hinata heard Shikamaru ask why Naruto was outside and Naruto explaining what he was doing. Hinata took this time to just climb into her sleeping bag between Naruto's and Shikamaru's.

The tent opened and Shikamaru walked in completely soaked. "Shikamaru…a-a-are you c-cold?" Hinata asked. "…Somewhat I just came in to grab and umbrella or something..." Shikamaru said shaking the water out of his hair and started looking around his bag for an umbrella or something to keep him dry. "Uh…Sh-Sh-Shikamaru…..t-th-there's an um-umbrella in my p-pack" Hinata told Shikamaru pointing to her pack.

"…oh right…" Shikamaru reached into Hinata's pack and pulled out a slightly purple umbrella. "Thanks Hinata" Shikamaru said getting up and walking out of the tent. Hinata laid back in her Sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling of the tent. '……He's trying to avoid me…..' Hinata thought '….I guess I can understand him…'

Hinata just kept staring into space. Her eye's were slowly closing shut and getting heavier. In very little time Hinata's eye lids closed over her blank lavender eyes and she drifted into a peaceful slumber………

"Hinata….." She heard a voice calling her……it sounded distant…"Hinata…" The voice called again this time less distant…."Hinata!" the Voice said once more and she started to feel herself being shook. "h-h-huh?..." Hinata muttered rubbing her eyes….. "its your turn for look out Hinata" Shikamaru said shaking her a little less.

"Ugh…..huh-huh….Al-alright…" Hinata said getting up from her sleeping bag. Shikamaru threw his soaked Vest over in the corner of the tent. And handed Hinata her umbrella after she was standing up. "….th-thanks Sh-shikamaru-san…" Hinata said grabbing the umbrella from him. "…Trust me you'll need that thing…" Shikamaru said after Shaking the water from his hair.

"R-R-Right…" Hinata said opening the tent walking out and closing it behind her. Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said that she would need the umbrella the rain was practically Pouring from the sky in every direction. She lifted the umbrella above her head and walked over to the fire which, to here surprise, Was still burning quite strong.

'….It's a wonder the fire is still burning so brightly…..' Hinata thought 'Good thing though……or else I would freeze to death….' She heard thunder off in the distance and started to shiver a bit. '….I should probably search around the perimeter again….' Hinata said and she activated her Byakugan.

'Nothing to the west….Nothing to the South…..Nothing to the North……and nothing to the East…..' She thought as she searched in the directions…. Then she focused inside the tent. '….Naruto…..he looks so peaceful asleep…..'

She began to blush a little and then she focused on shikamaru 'He sleeps just like the way he does when he goes cloud gazing…' Hinata thought to herself remembering the time that Shikamaru had invited her to cloud gazing with him one day when her team and his team were watching over Kurenai sensei together……

--_Flash Back_--

"whew…." Shikamaru said quietly as he closed the door to Kurenai's room "About time we got her to sleep…..so troublesome…." Shikamaru complained quietly as to not wake up Kurenai. Chouji was eating his chip's and said "Yeah….." He ate another chip and continued "I told you all she needed to do was have a full stomach then she'd fall asleep in no time flat!" Chouji finished and he kept eating chips.

"I guess that has some truth to it" Kiba said as he climbed back on Akamaru's back and got ready to take off through the open window. "…..Akamaru isn't going to fit through the window with you on him Kiba" Shino said not even looking at him. "bah! Says you!" Kiba said. "Uh…. He's right Kiba, Akamaru will fit through but you'll be knocked right off." Ino said a bit concerned.

"Im not going to hurt myself I promise!" Kiba said back. "Like we give a damn about you! We're worried about us!" Ino said back "Huh?" Kiba muttered confused " If you fall you'll make a big commotion and wake Kurenai! Then she'll get all troublesome on us again!" Shikamaru said making sure to keep his voice down.

Kiba ran that through his head for a second…. Then he jumped off of Akamaru and said "I think we'll leave through the front door…" Kiba said walking towards the front door of the house Akamaru following close behind and everyone else with him except Hinata.

As they left through the door Shikamaru, the last one in line, Looked back and asked "Aren't you coming Hinata?" "h-huh? o-oh n-no… I don't H-have p-p-plans f-for t-the rest o-of t-th-the day…" Hinata Responded twiddling her fingers and looking at the ground.

"Then why stay here?" Shikamaru questioned. "Uh….J-j-just in case Ku-Kurenai sensei w-wakes up aga-again…." Hinata responded still twiddling her fingers. "…..Dont worry about her she'll be fine trust me you should probably take a break anyways." Shikamaru said back.

"….uh-uh….no I-I-Im fine h-here" Shikamaru stood at the door way for a second…..

Then Hinata felt a hand grab her by the wrist and drag her out of the door.

"….whe-whe-Where are y-you taking me?" Hinata stuttered as Shikamaru kept dragging her to an open field. "to my favorite cloud gazing spot." Shikamaru said as he drug her up a hill. "c-c-cloud gazing?" Hinata asked when they reached the top.

"yeah" Shikamaru said as he sat her down on the ground and let go of her. He then laid down next to her and stared up into the Sky. Hinata didn't know what to do next…. 'Should I just-'

"Lie down and watch the clouds Hinata" Shikamaru said unzipping his vest a bit and then placing his hand's back behind his head.'...uh...i should probably just do as he says...' Hinata then lied on her back and rested her hand on her stomach and watched the clouds above and relaxed. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep on the hill. After that day Hinata sometime's joined Shikamaru in his cloud gazing here and there…..

--_Flash back end_--

Before she knew it her Shift was over she walked over to the tent, opened it, walked in and closed it behind her. She walked over to Naruto and tried waking him up " N-N-N-Naruto…." Hinata said shaking Naruto. "mm….ugh….huh?" Naruto Muttered opening his eyes

"N-N-N-Naruto i-i-its y-y-your Sh-sh- Shift…" Hinata said back up giving Naruto some room to stand up. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out. "Ok then…." Naruto said making his way to the tent opening but was blocked by Hinata. "eh?...Hinata? what's wrong?" Naruto asked "……N-N-N-Naruto……I-I-Is th-th-there so-some-something Bo-both-bothering Y-you?" Hinata asked keeping her gaze toward the ground.

"….huh?...oh…." Naruto said and his gaze also drifted to the ground. "…It's….Nothing Hinata don't worry!" Naruto said once again putting on another fake smile and forcing a laugh. "…A-A-Are you S-s-sure?..." Hinata asked him.

"Of course im sure Hinata" He said. Hinata handed him the umbrella and walked past him with out a word and let him through the tent opening. After Naruto closed the tent behind him Hinata got in her Sleeping Bag and silently cried herself asleep... '...Naruto...Please...Please be ok like you say you are...'

Naruto's shift was the last one and when his was up Shikamaru woke Hinata as Naruto dried himself off and they started taking down the tent. After the tent was down and on Shikamaru's back Hinata had made breakfast for the team. "En-En-Enjoy" Hinata said as she gave Shikamaru and Naruto their plates.

"Thank's again Hinata" Shikamaru said to Hinata "Yeah same here Hinata!" Naruto said. "N-N-No Pr-Pr-Problem…." Hinata stuttered with a slight blush. After they were all finished with their meals Naruto had his shadow clone shovel dirt on the fire and put it out. "alright then fire's out" the Naruto said deactivating the jutsu causing multiple 'poofs' to be heard all around them and clouds of smoke to fill the area. "Well anyways…. We should get going now" Shikamaru said pulling out his compass… "ok….. lets go." He said as he pocketed his compass and jumped into the ranches towards the Hidden mist village followed by Naruto then Hinata.

* * *

Ok this chapter was just some background on Hinata's and Shikamaru's relationship (only friends so dont make a big deal about it. this is still NaruxHina) Shikamaru will likely be more Involved in the story as we go on. (once again Shikamaru is just a friend to Hinata) So R&R people or else the next chapter wont be coming anytime soon!

P.s. Once again this is not ShikaxHina. (Even though i love the pairing oh so much)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok after like a week or so I have now gotten the third chapter up. Although I must say it has been quite the eventful week though. Going back to school getting a girlfriend and…. Well you guys probably don't care……. well…..I'll get on to the third installment of _Troubled Whirlpool _and to make up for my absence I'll make it a long one.

I don't own Naruto. I wish I did…….

Well without further ado…..

_Troubled Whirlpool Chapter 3 _

* * *

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata where rushing from tree branch to tree branch. Hinata was having trouble jumping off of the wet tree branches and usually veered off in the wrong direction because of slightly slipping on the branches. They were making progress on getting to the hidden mist Shikamaru and Naruto were a bit a ways ahead leaving Hinata lagging behind a few yards.

Hinata had landed on a branch and was about to push off it when her left foot completely slid off and she fell forward head first towards the ground. "ahhhh!" Hinata screamed as she plummeted to the ground. Hinata reached out for a branch…… She got hold of one swinging her so her feet were towards the ground but almost immediately lost her grip on it because of the water covering it. 'At least now I'm falling feet first' Hinata thought for a split second.

Hinata was going to land on a rock below her. Her feet made contact with the rock but the water on it caused her right foot to go the completely opposite way of the rest of her body sending pain throughout her ankle making her scream. She immediately collapsed on top of the rock and tried to keep her mind off the pain.

'…….Are……Are they coming for me?' Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan and searched for Shikamaru and Naruto. They were heading her way. She deactivated her Byakugan '…..good……' Hinata thought. She laid there for a minute and began to black out….

"Are you sure you can carry her Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as hey helped an unconscious Hinata onto Shikamaru's back. "Yeah…" Shikamaru said as Naruto placed Hinata on his back. Naruto placed Hinata's arms over Shikamarus shoulders. "...as troublesome as this is……She's actually not that heavy" Shikamaru said getting balanced.

"Alright we ready to go?" Naruto asked "you got her pack?" Shikamaru asked in response. "Hai" Naruto said "ok then lets go" Shikamaru said launching himself and Hinata off the ground into the tree's followed by Naruto.

After traveling through the forest they spotted a Caravan traveling on the ground. Shikamaru stopped on a branch with Naruto next to him. "….They look like merchants" Shikamaru started "….think they have splints or anything?" Shikamaru asked. "….I don't know……I guess we could check." Naruto answered back. And with that they dropped to the ground and walked up to the caravan which was horse drawn.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled at the one of the people walking along side the caravan. "Oi! Are you merchants!?" Naruto yelled once again.A person along side the caravan signaled to stop. Naruto followed by Shikamaru with Hinata on his back walked up to the person.

Naruto walked up to an elderly woman half his height who walked out of one of the carriage's doors. "What may I help you with youngster?" Tha old woman asked Naruto "Oi…….uh would you happen to be merchants Baa-Chan?" Naruto answered

"Hmm?...Oh dear no no sorry…..Why?"the elder answered "well you see our friend hurt herself pretty badly…" Naruo said Pointing to Hinata on Shikamaru's back "Oh deary me….." "We were just wondering if you at least had splints we could buy" Naruto said

"Hmm…..I'll see what we have with us then…." The old woman said signaling to one of the people along side the caravan who immediately Grabbed something from inside one of the carriages and walked over. "I hope you can make use of these…" the old woman said taking the box the person brought over and handing it to Naruto

"It's some bandages and other things I hope your little friend will be alright" The elderly said "Thanks Baa-chan!..." Naruto said as he dug through his pockets for money. "Its quite alright my boy I don't require payment" She said walking back to the caravan and signaled for the caravan to continue onward.

"Well we got some splints…." Naruto said as he searched through the box. "Alright we should get her ankle on a splint quickly." Shikamaru said setting Hinata gently on the ground. Shikamaru and Naruto Quickly put the splint on Hinata's ankle and she was placed on Shikamaru's back once again.

After they had taken off into the trees once again and had traveled a ways Hinata regained consciousness. "uh……Wha…….wha-wha-what h-h-happened?" Hinata asked Shikamaru as she woke up. " Oi Hinata…..bout time you woke up….You took a pretty nasty fall back there….Looks like you Sprained your ankle pretty bad." Shikamaru answered

"….oh y-yeah…" Hinata muttered remembering her fall. "Oi! Hinata-san!" Naruto yelled from behind "Are you alright!?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed a bit. "Y-y-yes." Hinata said. "hmm? What!? Your going to have to speak up Hinata!" Naruto yelled back "I-I-I….Uh…." Hinata muttered "Naruto she just woke up give her a break ok!?" Shikamaru yelled back muttering "troublesome" under his breath.

"Oh…..ha ha ha sorry!" Naruto said back. The three of them made their way towards the hidden mist in silence for awhile. "Oi! There's Naruto Bridge!" Naruto yelled pointing ahead. Sure enough Naruto Bridge was right ahead of them. They stopped in front of it "Hey Hinata you don't mind if Naruto Carries you for a bit do you?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"N-N-Not a-at all Sh-sh-shikamaru…" Hinata said loosening her grip on Shikamaru's neck and getting off. "Naruto! Carry Hinata for a bit ok?" Shikamaru said "…uh right…." Naruto said walking over to Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata limped over to Naruto and accidentally tripped head first into his chest. Hinata blush turned dark red and pushed her self of Naruto keeping her face to the ground as she walked behind Naruto to get on his back.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto lifted her legs to his sides. '……Naruto is….Im…..Basically…hugging Naruto…' Hinata thought to herself Blushing as red as a fire hydrant. "Ok ready Hinata?...Oi….Hinata?" Naruto called back only to look back and find the Hyuuga heiress passed out on his back…."…….Wow….she must be really tired" Naruto said to Shikamaru "Yeah well no wonder she's injured and we haven't had a decent meal for awhile." Shikamaru said back."true…" Naruto replied "ready Shikamaru?" "hmm? Oh yeah" Shikamaru answered back and they ran across the bridge.

"ok the first thing we should do is find a hospital or something" Shikamaru said to Naruto as they were walking through the village which was now more populated and better looking then the first time Naruto had came. "Right…..uh….Hmm….." Naruto said looking around "uh……yeah…..i cant find any…."

Shikamaru sighed "Fine what about that Tazuna guy you talk so much about? Can we at least get some rest there?" Shikamaru asked. "….hmm…..im sure we can….but….uh….I'm not sure….I mean I was there like 2 days or so ago after all." Naruto said back."Let's just go there already ok?" Shikamaru said "…..Fine" Naruto said "Follow me" Naruto said leading the way to Tazuna's house carrying Hinata on his back.

They arrived to the front door of Tazuna's house and Shikamaru knocked on the door. "uh…be there in a second!" an old man's voice said from behind the door. After a few seconds Tazuna opened the door and said "Ok so who-" He noticed Naruto "Naruto?...but you were here a few day's ago….." He said scratching his head "Yeah I got another mission here have to kill some thieves or something." Naruto said "so……can we rest up here for now?"

"hmmm…..I don't know…." Tazuna said "Oh come on!" Naruto yelled "our team mate need's to heal up before we do anything!" Naruto said Turning a bit so Tazuna could see Hinata. "Oh…..well then come right in then" Tazuna said stepping out of the way letting the three chunin in.

After they placed Hinata in her sleeping bag in a separate room Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tazuna were sitting at the dinner table. "so what happened to her?" Tazuna asked "Well she took a nasty fall and ended up spraining her ankle or something….whatever it is its pretty bad." Naruto explained. "Yeah once she wakes up I'm pretty sure she can use some of her medical jutsu to heal herself up a bit. Then she'll only have to rest till at least tomorrow." Shikamaru added

"hmmm… either way your mission is delayed about a day." Tazuna added "huh? Not really we're supposed to meet the guy tomorrow for our briefing." Shikamaru added "Yeah we're actually pretty early" Naruto added. The three continued talking about the mission and then they started talking about the first time Naruto came to the Hidden Mist and other things…..

Hinata woke up dazed from her sleep "hmmm….?" Hinata moaned…"Wh-Where am I?" she asked aloud as she looked around. "…..was that Hinata?" She heard Shikamaru's voice come from the other side of a wall. "I'll go check" Naruto said from behind the wall followed by footsteps getting closer to the room.

Then a door in front of Hinata opened "Oi are you awake Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked "Y-Y-yes…" Hinata said back. "Oh good" Naruto said walking over to her and taking her hand 'what….what is he doing?' Hinata thought as she started to blush. "Come on we have to make sure your ankle is all right." Naruto said. "O-o-oh…" Hinata said pushing herself up from the floor. Naruto helped her to a seat at the dinner table.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Shikamaru asked as she sat down. "oh….u-uh good I-I th-think…" Hinata said "Do you think you can heal your ankle a bit to speed up the healing process?" Shikamaru asked "…uh….umm…y-yeah" Hinata said "ok then…Naruto get something for Hinata to lay her ankle on." Shikamaru said "right" Naruto said and he went looking for something. "So your Hinata huh?" Tazuna asked from across the table. "uh….u-uh h-he-hello" Hinata said twiddling her fingers 'I….I didn't even see him there…' Hinata thought.

Naruto placed a shorter stool next to Hinata. "th-th-thanks…N-N-Naruto…" Hinata said trying to lift her foot onto the stool. Hinata flinched from the pain "uh….Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked "Y-y-yes I-I-I j-just c-cant l-l-lift my f-foot…" Hinata responded.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's foot and helped place it on the stool making Hinata blush a bit. "So? How's your ankle?" Shikamaru asked. "Uh….F-fine…" Hinata said as she started focusing chakra through her hand "I j-just n-need t-to H-heal a c-couple places" Hinata said placing her hand over her hurt ankle. After a while Hinata was able to walk with a slight limp " I-I sh-should b-be ok b-by to-tom-tomorrow" Hinata stuttered walking back over to the table.

"hmmm….well its pretty late an-" Shikamaru started but was interrupted by his own stomach growling from hunger. Everyone heard it and Naruto began to snicker "heh heh heh hungry Shikamar-" Naruto also began but was also interrupted by his stomach. At this Tazuna began to laugh "ha ha ha…..I'll prepare dinner then." He said starting to lift himself off his seat.

"I-I'll c-c-cook d-dinner…" Hinata mumbled. "Are you sure Hinata?" Shikamaru asked concerned. "D-don't W-w-worry I-I c-c-can still c-cook." Hinata said back walking into the kitchen. "Well…." Shikamaru started "…I should probably help get some of the stuff out for you then" he said as he lifted himself from his seat. "Th-th-th-thanks Sh-shik-shikamaru-san" Hinata muttered grabbing a packet of noodles.

"heh heh heh like old times remember?" Shikamaru asked referring to the times when he and Hinata had to cook dinner for Kurenai during her pregnancy together. Naruto and Tazuna where talking to each other at the table while Hinata and Shikamaru were making dinner. "…..Oi….Hinata" Shikamaru whispered.

"..uh….y-yes?" Hinata whispered back. "Have you noticed something different with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked "Wh-wh-why do y-you a-ask?" Hinata asked back " I don't know….he's just been a little more….troublesome…..then usual…" he whispered back pouring boiling water into another pan.

"o-oh…..Y-y-yeah I H-h-have..." Hinata whispered back. "Hmm….ok then….Do you think you could find out why?" Shikamaru asked. "H-h-how a-am I-I supposed t-to d-do th-that?" Hinata asked looking over at Shikamaru "I don't know, I know I cant get it out of him"

He responded "oh….w-well….I'll try…" Hinata said "Alright thanks Hina- ahh!" Shikamaru yelled a bit at the end after he spilled boiling waer on his finger. "gah….Troublesome" He added towards the end and continued pouring the water. "Are you ok Shikamaru?" Hinata asked concerned. "Yeah im fine..." Shikamaru said going back to pouring the water. "Shik-Shik-Shikamaru-san?" Hinata muttered "Yes Hinata?" Shikamaru responded "D-do you th-th-think he's al-alright?" Hinata asked "Let's hope so..." Shikamaru said pouring the last of the water.

* * *

Ok yeah...This is simply build up...Yeah i think im getting worse...eh...Shikamaru was slightly out of character...Well Hope you enjoyed your Extra Long Chapter! (Its longer but about 200 words or so not sure)

Well R&R people! Oh and once again sorry for not updating sooner.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Ok I have to admit the last one's weren't as good as the first I hope this one ends up being better.

I do NOT own Naruto sigh

(Finally named a chapter)

Troubled Whirlpool Chapter 4: Confrontation

* * *

Hinata and Shikamaru passed out the meals at the table. "E-E-Enjoy" Hinata said after all the meals were passed out "Wow guys you…….really out did yourselves!" Naruto said looking at his bowl of ramen. Shikamaru sat down in front of his meal and said "Actually Naruto I didn't even help make your meal. Hinata insisted that she would make it herself" at this Naruto looked over at Hinata.

Hinata Blushed dark red…"I-I-I-I……I m-mean….U-uh….I-I-It was n-n-noth-nothing…" Hinata said looking at the table while sitting her seat. "Itadakimasu!" Naruto said snapping his chopsticks apart. Naruto had a mouth full of ramen in his mouth and he looked towards Hinata and said."Who thish ish…" Naruto swallowed the ramen in his mouth "…really good Hinata".

Hinata blushed as red as a fire hydrant again "I-I-I-I-I-It w-w-w-wa-wa-was N-n-n-noth-noth-nothing……" Hinata said. "meh…if you say so….." Naruto went back to eating the ramen."ahhhh…..I haven't had a woman's cooking for awhile" Tazuna said after eating a bit from his plate.

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked "my daughter and her son have been gone about a week they went to visit relatives in the hidden sand" Tazuna answered. "Oh….huh….that's quite the ways away though." Naruto added "Yeah they would be lucky if they got there 2 days ago I mean from here to there wow…." Shikamaru added. The three of them kept talking about the matter but Hinata wasn't paying attention to the conversation. '….Naruto…..You look so cute with that fish paste cake on your face….how could something be wrong underneath that face...?' Hinata thought to herself as she stared at Naruto.

After about 30 minutes they all finished their meals and the dishes were left in the sink. "Ahhh…..that was really good! Thanks a lot Hinata" Naruto thanked Hinata "Yeah that was really good…..Best I've had for awhile!" Tazuna added. Hinata was blushing brighter then a stop light with a smile on her face. "Th-Th-Th-Thanks…." Hinata said faces the ground.

"Well I think we should pack it in for the rest of the night." Shikamaru said heading towards the room the three of them would be sleeping. "Are you kidding me Shikamaru? Im pumped full of energy right now! I could stay up all night!" Naruto Burst out "Baka…..We start our mission tomorrow! It's best we get sleep now so were not completely tired tomorrow ok?" Shikamaru said back.

"…Fine.." Naruto said with a pout. "If you want to stay up go ahead but if you don't do a good job tomorrow im reporting it and Tsunade wont be too happy." Shikamaru said "ugh…..That's not fair! She won't let me have my pay from the mission!" Naruto argued back "Exactly….as troublesome as it is" Shikamaru said calmly walking into the room and closing the door behind him. Naruto sighed and said "well…..who needs him right old man!?" Slapping his hand on Tazuna's shoulder.

"….actually Naruto I have to go help build the rest of a new Hospital tomorrow it has to get done as soon as possible so I'm packing it in also." Tanzuna said getting up from his chair and walking to his bedroom saying "Good Night" before closing the door behind him. Naruto looked over at the door Tazuna just disappeared behind. "……Old bastard" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun y-y-you sh-should-shouldn't talk ab-about him l-l-l-like tha-that……H-h-he did t-t-take u-us in a-a-af-after all…." Hinata some how managed to mutter out. "Oh…..yeah….sorry" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. They both stood there for about a minute until Naruto broke the silence. "So anyways… How's Neji been lately?" Naruto said his eyes wondering away from Hinata.

"oh….u-uh he uh…..He's fine….. H-H-He trains w-with my f-father now…." Hinata responded with a blush. "Huh….That's good" Naruto said sitting down in a chair at the table. "Y-Y-Yeah m-m-my dad s-s-says he's th-the b-best stu-student he's ever h-had…." Hinata said also sitting in a seat keeping here gaze to the floor. "…..Really...Huh….. Wait…..didn't he train you too?" Naruto asked .

"U-uh y-yeah…." Hinata responded "I would think my own daughter would be my best student……Don't you...?" Naruto asked "…….W-Well…..I…..I-I w-was-wasn't v-very good a-at all…" Hinata said "…..Well…Im sure you weren't that bad….." Naruto said "………I-I…..uh…." Hinata stuttered trying to think of something to say. "…..What is it Hinata?...Spit it out." Naruto said.

Hinata sat in her seat for a few moments. "…..Um…..Well m-m-me and sh-sh-Shikamaru w-w-were won-wonder-wondering……I-I-Is t-th-there an-any th-thing wr-wr-wrong?...B-b-because y-y-you've b-been a-acting different l-lately…" Hinata finally muttered out. "oh…." Naruto said with his eye's toward the table.

They sat in silence for a few seconds when Naruto answered "I told you earlier I'm fine Hinata…..well….I think we should go to bed then we do have a mission tomorrow…" Naruto said and he lifted himself from his seat. "Good night Hinata" Naruto said as he walked to the bedroom. As Naruto was reaching to open the door with his left hand he felt hands grab his right hand. "…..I saw you……Gr-gripping S-sasuke's Head band…." Hinata said looking at Naruto waiting for him to look back. Naruto remained silent…

'That must have been why she was quick to react to my cut hand at the camp…huh?' Naruto thought and he felt something drip on his right arm. Naruto looked back into Hinata's blank lavender eyes filled with tears. "P-P-P-Please N-N-N-Naruto…..Wh-wh-wh-wha-what's wrong...?" Hinata said her eyes longing for an answer in Naruto's eyes.

"…..Hinata….." Naruto uttered "….W-Why?...Wh-why do you tr-try to a-avoid it?..." Hinata asked still starring deeply into Naruto's eyes. "I-I don't know I just…..Dont want to talk about it…." Naruto said trying to get his eyes away from Hinata's failing miserably.

"…W-Wh-Why not?..." Hinata asked "Because….I just don't…" Naruto said back "……D-D-Do you w-want to n-now...?" Hinata said pulling Naruto slightly close to her. "…..No….Im fine…" Naruto said finally facing away from Hinata's eyes and trying to break away from her grip.

"….Please…..T-Tell me!" Hinata said not letting go of Naruto's arm. "…..No….I….No….Why do you care in the first place?" Naruto said coldly. "B-B-Be-Because…..I…..I…" Hinata stuttered "Because you what? I don't see why you would care…." Naruto said trying once again to break lose of Hinata's grip but Hinata gripped Naruto's arm tighter "B-Be-Be-Because….I-I……I……." Hinata Muttered out. There was a long silence…

"Because…..Because I love you Naruto!" Hinata said gripping Naruto Tight and pulling him toward her. "…Wha….What?" Naruto asked as Hinata Buried her face into his shoulder. "I-I-I….I-I Love you…..I've Loved you for as long as I-I could R-R-Re-Remember…." Hinata said keeping her face into Naruto Shoulder

"……H…..Hinata….." Naruto said turning his head toward her. Hinata was crying into Naruto's shoulder gripping his arm when she suddenly felt something wrap around her body. She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto who wrapped his arms around her.

"…..N-N……….N-Naru-" Hinata began but was interrupted by Naruto who gave her a fast kiss on the lips. Hinata started to blush as she was looking into Naruto's eyes. Neither of them said anything for a long while they just stood there holding each other in their arms. "You know we should probably go to sleep now…." Naruto said "Y-Y-Yeah…." Hinata replied.

They walked into the bedroom and got into their sleeping bags right next to each other. "H-hey….N-Naruto…." Hinata said quietly making sure not to wake Shikamaru. "Hmm?Yes Hinata?" Naruto said back. "Y-You N-Never told m-me wh-what was bo-bothering you…" Hinata said "…Hmmm…..Well nothing is bothering me now…." Naruto whispered "…Naruto….." Hinata whispered back slightly sad.

"uh…..Well…..uh…It's just…." Naruto tried talking "W-We can talk about it when we get back to th-the v-v-village then…I mean if y-you w-want t-to." Hinata whispered. "…Thank's Hinata" Naruto said Kissing her on the forehead "Good Night".

Hinata blushed and said (or rather tried to say) "Good Night" but sounded nothing like it from all the muttering but she gave up and enjoyed Naruto's arms around her. A few Minutes later they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Well I guess its over then! so yeah R&R people! I might continue if i get alot of reviews! so yeah Tell me if i should or not!

Mean while I'll try thinking of another story.


End file.
